Sterek Drabbles & Prompts
by xsourwolfy
Summary: Posted here will be a collection of drabbles written for Stiles and Derek! [May be rated M later on.]
1. Grief

_Author's Note: I'll be posting drabbles or one shots of Sterek here! Mostly from prompts and they will be relatively short. The prompt for the first one was the word grief._

* * *

Clutching onto the smaller male's frame, jade hues were struck with shock and fear swirled beneath them. His heartbeat was erratic, his blood ice cold; his limbs frozen in an invisible thickness. Fingers wrapped around the crimson fabric of the younger male's hoodie. Carefully, his fingers ran up the article of clothing and came upon the chin of the brunette, running up the sides of his face before palms cautiously cupped his face. The violent rhythm of his heart caused his chest to ache, his eyes to burn as tears gently welled up within them.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned softly, his hands falling to Stiles' shoulders.

" _Stiles?_ " He repeated.

This had to be a bad dream, a figment of his imagination. His eyes traced the wounds on Stiles' face, his torso, his tattered clothing stained with blood. They fall back upon his lips, emerald hues watching as blood had dripped down the side of his lifeless face. Derek took note of his closed eyelids. Tapping into his werewolf abilities, he silently prayed for a heartbeat to signal; a sign of life maybe he was missing.

 **It never happened.**

A loud crack from the sky sounded above, lightning illuminating the thick darkness of the night. Without another moment, rain began to pour down from above, drenching the pair. Derek's hair clung to the back of his neck and became a mopped mess upon his head. Slowly, the blood on Stiles' face washed away with the furious rain.

"Stiles, please," Derek pleaded quietly.

His shoulders slumped in defeat, his back rigid with turmoil. He felt like he was going to vomit as the revelation that Stiles was dead hit him in the chest like a wolfsbane soaked arrow. The usually strong male choked back a sob, tears now began to stream down his face. Slowly, he propped up Stiles' lifeless body and cradled him into his arms.

"Mieczyslaw," Derek prompted desperately, hoping his eyes would pop open and he'd be his usually spunky self.

 **It didn't happen.**

The light Derek had come to see upon Stiles' face had faded completely, his essence vanished. As he examined Stiles and the wounds across his body, it became apparent that another werewolf had done this. His sorrow fueled his rage, anger snapping within his blood, catching his veins on fire. Without another moment, Derek's eyes flickered crimson and his head shot skyward. He bellowed in agony, a roar escaping his throat that shook all of Beacon Hills.


	2. Eggnog

_A/N: Prompt for this one was eggnog._

* * *

A soothing crackle came from the fireplace. The warm splash of red and yellow hues lit up the loft with a faint glow, just enough for the alpha to find comfort in the silence. He held a glass half empty of eggnog, a drink he'd come to enjoy around the holidays. Slowly, he rolled his shoulders back and sunk into the couch, his eyelids shutting while the aroma of the burning wood hit his nose. He let out a content sigh, basking in the silence.

Derek had drifted off, not aware that he'd had a visitor. Stiles carefully joined the brunette on the couch, snuggling his face into the wolf's shoulder. He paid attention to the rise and fall of Derek's chest as he breathed naturally, calmly. He found this side of Derek surreal at times; as if he were a completely different person than the bitter and dark exterior he usually carried about himself.

It didn't take too long for Derek to snap back to his surroundings, recognizing the warmth of another person invading his space. His eyes peeled open and he peered down at Stiles who had drifted off to sleep. Slowly, the older male brought his glass to his lips and sipped on the eggnog. He kept track of each breath escaping Stiles' lips and the tiniest smile appeared upon his face. He could get used to this sort of thing. Inhaling Stiles' scent, Derek placed his glass down upon the coffee table, wrapping his arms more securely around the smaller male. He hummed pleasantly, his eyes fluttering shut.


End file.
